


Celestial Moon

by Sadako_TM



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Alive!Momoshiki, M/M, Non-Canon Era, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadako_TM/pseuds/Sadako_TM
Summary: In that moment, the moon and the sun shared the sky.
Relationships: Ootsutsuki Momoshiki/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Celestial Moon

**Author's Note:**

> DYNAMIC ENTRY !!!
> 
> Ahem ! What I mean is hello ! It's been a while since I watched Boruto and to be perfectly honest, I'm pretty far behind in both the anime and the manga, but I had the sudden immense need to write another MomoNaru oneshot. The reason I don't want to start an actual story with chapters is because I have a short attention span, I work and my muses are generally finnicky, so I prefer to do small things here and there, hoping y'all will have a fun time reading them ! Do let me know if you want to see more of this pairing though ! If I end up writing more of this pairing, I might make this a collection of oneshots, instead of posting each seperately.
> 
> P.S. reminder, that I use they / them pronouns for Momoshiki as a personal preference. :) Enjoy !

❛ He looked up and the _moon _and it **smiled back **at him . . . ❜

* * *

It wasn't unusual for Naruto to not sleep at his house. Most of the times, he worked himself to _exhaustion _and ended up passing out on his desk, until Shikamaru had to practically force him to return home and get some proper rest. Hinata didn't complain ; she never complained. And that was exactly what plagued Naruto with guilt. He was a terrible father and a terrible husband, he knew that already. But something about the mysterious creature, that laid beside him, seemed to attract him like a magnet. How he'd ended up seeing an Otsutsuki, of all people, he didn't know. He had no answers as to why they made his heart beat faster, as if he were a lovestruck teenager all over again. It was either humorous, or plain _pathetic _; depending on the viewer.

But there were no _eyes _that had witnessed the curious tenderness of the Nanadaime, toward the very creature who had almost killed him. Even Momoshiki, who prided themselves of their keen intellect, could not give a satisfactory explanation as to why Naruto seemed to have turned a blind eye to the past conflict.

Bandaged fingertips traced the outline of the celestial being's shoulder, which was exposed to the morning sunlight. The smooth, pale flesh contrasted Naruto's fair complexion and more _humane _characteristics.

" You're _still _here ? "

The Otsutsuki's deep voice broke the peaceful silence, causing Naruto's hand to retract and him to fall silent for a long moment, before flashing his characteristic goofy smile at the celestial being. " You make it sound like you _want _me to leave. " he chuckled, his sky blue eyes pinned upon Momoshiki.

" Maybe I do. "

There was no hesitation in their voice. Their tone was cold, but Naruto wasn't fazed. After all this time, he knew that they liked giving him the cold shoulder, simply to feel like they were in control of the situation. He guessed it was a habit they never quite got rid of. Besides, who knew what they'd been through growing up. Momoshiki never talked about their past, even when Naruto started rambling about his own, hinting toward wanting to hear more about them as well. But he was always met with silence, or a quick change of subject. Kaguya had turned her back on her Clan centuries ago, and now Momoshiki was doing the same. Perhaps their _godlike _powers came at a high price. His lips brushed against the smaller figure's shoulder, causing Momoshiki to flinch. Their jaw tightened visibly, as if they were _struggling _to relax when they were offered affection.

" Momo, you're so cruel. " he almost cooed out, causing Momoshiki to flinch again. They _hated _pet names and Naruto was well aware of that. Perhaps, it was exactly _why _he chose to call them such, whenever they were left alone.

" What a vulgar nickname. " they sniffed, not hesitating to show their disapproval.

To them, any kind of affection was a _foreign _concept. Something long forgotten, but secretly longed. Their mother had been the first person who had shown Momoshiki kindness ; Naruto was the second. And that was _exactly _what baffled them. They should've died, upon being defeated, but Naruto offered them mercy. The thought alone angered them. There was nothing more humiliating, than having their life _spared _by a human. At this point, they weren't even sure if this was mercy. They were monitored day and night, by Naruto's own clones and often, Uchiha Sasuke who had made a habit out of presenting them with vague information he had discovered overtime and asking for details, that only an Otsutsuki would know. Needless to say, Momoshiki's lips were _sealed_.

" I think it's _cute_. " the blonde protested, propping himself on his elbow so that he could lean over Momoshiki who refused to look at him, choosing to stare at the opposite side of the room instead. " You're always so uptight. " Naruto mumbled, leaning down. His lips pressed against a pale pair of tiers and finally the self proclaimed _god _rolled on their back so they could make eye contact. " What's on your mind, huh ? You're always distracted and you barely talk anymore. "

" I simply refuse to discuss vulgar nonsense. "

In fact, Momoshiki had been feeling uneasy for a while now. With their defeat, there was no doubt that the Otsutsuki Clan would send the next most powerful individual to complete the task that they'd failed with. It was a prospect they didn't like at all. Not only because of the humiliation their peers would put them through, but also because part of them had grown _used _to Naruto's presence. They'd witnessed his power and resolve, but there was no doubt in their mind that if he was faced with multiple Otsutsuki's, he would lose. The outcome was simply unavoidable. They'd only discussed the possibility of intruders briefly, but Naruto's positive attitude hadn't reassured them one bit.

Sensing their growing uneasiness, Naruto lowered himself back in the pillows ; one arm wrapping around the celestial being to tug them closer. He was uncertain whether this was comforting or not, to a creature like Momoshiki, but after a brief moment of protesting, they seemed to relax in the Hokage's hold. Naruto gave them a sense of safety they couldn't quite explain. His every gesture was genuine, his every word of affection was full of meaning and it never failed to catch Momoshiki out of guard. Once in a while, they reincorporated the gestures. But Naruto's kind words were never returned. On the contrary, Momoshiki called him _vulgar_, whenever he expressed affection verbally. Which caused the latter to laugh.

They were polar opposites. Day and night. _The sun and the moon._


End file.
